A maldição de um vampiro
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Ele sempre a observava e sabia que a amava, essa era sua maldiçao, amar a pessoa que deve matá-lo.NaruHina.


U/C: Relaxem dessa vez não é uma songfic.

Zabuza: Uhuuuul \o/

U/C: ¬¬ Mesmo assim, ainda me pergunto por que quase não consigo mais escrever uma boa fic hetero T.T

Não vou enrolar, Naruto NÃO me pertence, e qualquer um com cérebro sabe disso, porém eu ainda vou conseguir o Orochimaru só pra eu \*-*/

FIC

A maldição de um vampiro.

Ele a observava todas as noites. Quando ela saía, ele a seguia, sempre tentando protegê-la e sempre pensando no momento de se revelar. O que não era fácil para uma pessoa como ele. Um monstro.

Os Hyuuga eram uma das famílias mais importantes de Konoha e seus antepassados eram ninjas caçadores de vampiros, que protegiam Konoha dessas feras sanguinárias, os ensinamentos de caça à vampiros são passados, disfarçadamente, de geração em geração até hoje.

Se um vampiro se apaixonasse por um deles, seria uma grande maldição. Claro, para o vampiro.

- Só um idiota o faria.

O garoto loiro se virou para olhar a pessoa que o tirara de seus pensamentos com esse comentário tão inoportuno.

- Sasuke.

- Observando-a de novo Naruto? – O garoto de cabelos azulados aproximou-se do outro, que murmurou em concordância.

- É o que parece? – O loiro sorriu de lado enquanto esperava o outro se aproximar

- Devia parar de perder tempo. São inimigos lembra-se? – O de cabelos azulados perguntou, em tom de deboche.

- Só porque eles querem. – Sussurrou o loiro, emburrado.

- Vamos, é melhor caçarmos antes que amanheça. – Disse, tentava afastar o loiro da idéia estúpida de se revelar para uma caça-vampiros, por mais inocente que ela parecesse. Era quase como uma preocupação, não que fossem melhores amigos, mas era o mais próximo que ele tinha para chamar de família.

- Não estou com fome. - Disse e saiu rapidamente, desaparecendo na noite, atrás de sua caçadora, antes que Sasuke começasse com mais um sermão.

- A presa persegue o caçador... Algo nisso não está certo. – Lamentou-se o companheiro do loiro, antes de desaparecer atrás de alimento, por mais preocupado que estivesse, sabia que Naruto, como sempre, voltaria são e salvo com um sorriso bobo na cara.

O loiro acompanhou a jovem garota Hyuuga até perceber que não poderia adiar mais sua partida, pelo menos por aquela noite, o sol já nascia.

Mais um dia se fora e ele despertou, fez sua higiene mais demoradamente do que de costume, afinal, era um vampiro, não um porco, e saiu. Querendo-o ela ou não, ele pelo menos se apresentaria.

Estranhou sentir seu cheiro ao pisar na rua, a casa dela não era tão próxima. Talvez ela estivesse por perto.

Olhava as ruas e casas próximas, não a achou. Intrigado, resolveu ir até sua casa, talvez tivesse voltado para lá.

Seu cheiro impregnava o caminho até a mansão Hyuuga. O loiro chegou àquele terreno tão conhecido, rondou a mansão por todo o lugar que podia passar sem ser percebido, aproximou-se mais do local. Estava se preocupando, o que estaria acontecendo?

- Então estão rondando a cidade?

O loiro, que ainda circulava a mansão parou, ao ouvir um guarda falando. Não precisara chegar perto, sua audição apurada ouvia tudo perfeitamente.

- Sim, até a senhorita Hinata foi junto. – Respondeu um segundo guarda ao primeiro

- Cara, parece até uma patrulha!

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Será que estariam caçando vampiros?

Parou. Sentiu fome, péssima hora. Mas estivessem eles caçando, ou não vampiros, ele não iria vê-la hoje. Saiu rapidamente dos arredores da mansão e passou a caminhar cabisbaixo pelas ruas da cidade, não era uma boa hora para caçar, também não deveria estar na rua se eles de fato estiverem caçando, mas não queria ficar preso em casa.

Ele olhou para o céu. A lua estava cheia e o cheiro dela espalhava-se pela cidade. Fechou os olhos sentindo a doce fragrância.

Ouviu um barulho. Ignorou-o. Os humanos faziam barulhos demais. Continuou andando sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso dela, misturado com um doce cheiro de...

- Sangue. – Sussurrou, deliciando-se.

Parou. Algo estava errado.

- Sangue?

Voltou a sentir o cheiro, agora atento. O cheiro dela estava perto, mais perto do que deveria. Ouviu um grito alto, a voz... Tão semelhante à dela... Finalmente deu atenção àqueles barulhos que ouvira.

Uma luta.

Com sua velocidade, basicamente, voou em direção ao local d'aonde vinha o barulho e o cheiro de sangue.

Ela estava lá, lutava contra três homens que a atacavam em grupo e ela parecia fraca demais para vencê-los.

Observou a luta, não estava gostando disso, mas não podia interferir. Não ainda.

Observou um homem avançar até ela com uma faca. Não pôde defender-se, o sangue dela que manchara a faca pingou no chão com um ruído incomodo para seus ouvidos.

Um rugido se formou em sua garganta, seus dentes cresceram sem que ele percebesse, os olhos antes azuis tornavam-se vermelhos e a próxima coisa que soube era que sangue escorria de suas mãos.

Entrara em um transe de ódio e fúria, sem que percebesse e atacara os homens que machucavam a sua dama.

Com suas unhas transformadas em garras perfurara a garganta de um desses para depois jogá-lo longe.

Virou-se para o outro, seu rosto demoníaco o assustava. O homem tentou fugir, mas o loiro agarrou-o pelo pescoço sentindo os ossos da garganta. Apertou-a até ouvi-los quebrar, jogando o corpo morto contra o muro do beco.

O último, que antes se escondera, o atacou segurando um pedaço de ferro que partiu-se em dois ao colidir com o ombro do vampiro. Em um simples movimento Naruto perfurou o coração do homem com uma de suas mãos, sentindo o cheiro de sangue e tendo nojo do mesmo. Afastou-se dele tentando limpar a mão em sua roupa.

Olhou em volta, vendo se algum ainda estava vivo, até ver o seu rosto doce, ela o encarava assustada. Sentiu o cheiro de medo. Seus olhos ao pouco voltaram ao normal, seus caninos se recolheram até assemelhar-se aos de um humano. Ele a olhou mais uma vez e deu-lhe as costas, pensando em ir embora o mais rápido possível, porém foi rapidamente detido pela voz suave dela.

- Espere!

Ele a ouviu gritar e parou, ouviu os passos dela, estava se aproximando.

- É você? – Ela perguntou, ainda aproximando-se.

- Eu o que? – Perguntou, tentando ser o mais frio que conseguia.

- Que fica me observando durante a noite. – Ela respondeu, estava perto de mais, ele afastou-se, não queria manchá-la com sangue.

- Lhe incomoda? – Perguntou, curioso.

- Não. – Surpreendeu-se pela resposta da moça. – Sinto-me confortável. Percebi sua ausência hoje.

Ele permaneceu calado, ela sentira sua falta, aquela doce voz lhe dissera isso e, por alguns segundos, não soube o que pensar.

Sorriu por fim, porém o sorriso logo se foi e ele voltou a se afastar.

- Não deveria ser amigável comigo. – Disse finalmente, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Você me ajudou não é? – Ela perguntou confusa, não o entendia, estava se afastando, mas havia ajudado-a, o que havia de errado?

- Sabe o que eu sou? – Ele perguntou, virando-se para ela, seus olhos tristes a surpreenderam, eram muito mais bonitos do que pensara.

- É claro que sei. Mas... Se quisesse me machucar já o teria feito. – Ela deduziu com seu tom inocente e tímido.

- Sua família... – O loiro começou, porém foi interrompido por ela.

- Não tenho interesse em caçar-lhe. – A voz dela era como um sussurro e ao ouvir isso foi como se uma lufada de felicidade lhe invadisse, porém, ainda incrédulo, procurou seus olhos, para garantir que não estava mentindo. Sorriu ao ver que era verdade.

- Obrigado – Sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para Hinata. – Não se importa se eu caçar humanos? – Perguntou aproximando-se dela.

- Bem... – Ela corou pela proximidade. – Não... Não nos... Não nos impor... Não nos importamos quando caçamos... Carne para comer... Não é? – Ela perguntou, gaguejando timidamente, sabiam que os olhos dele enxergavam tão bem no escuro como os dela no claro, tinha certeza de que ele via sua face envergonhada.

Ela viu o sorriso dele aumentar, aquele sorriso quase humano, mesmo assim, tão místico.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse.

- Ainda bem que está segura agora. – Seu sorriso de dentes foi mostrado com grande entusiasmo. Estava à vontade com a garota. – Mas... O que houve? – Perguntou curioso.

- Meu... Meu pai queria... Me levar pra caçar pela... Primeira vez... Ele disse que... Que havia possibilidade de... De haver vampiros pelas proximidades... Mas... Não... Não gosto de caçá-los...

Ele sorriu, agora que estavam perto ela estava tão encabulada que não parava de gaguejar.

- Você não nos machucaria? – Ele perguntou sorridente, com a possibilidade de ver seu único problema resolvido.

- A... A menos que... Me machucassem.

O loiro a abraçou deixando-a ainda mais corada, mas logo se afastou.

- Droga, lhe sujei, Gomenasai. – Ele se desculpou afastando-se.

- Na-não tem problema...

- Ah sim... Seu ferimento! – Ele lembrou e procurou o ferimento no troco com os olhos.

- Aqui. – Ela disse, mostrando o braço. – Eu... Eu bloqueei.

Ele aproximou-se e segurou o braço dela observando o corte de faca. Levou sua boca próxima ao corte e o lambeu, assustando-a um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – Ele tentou acalmá-la, ainda segurando seu braço. – Nossa saliva é curativa. – Disse, sorrindo e terminando de lamber-lhe o ferimento, vendo-o fechar logo depois.

– O-obrigada... De novo. Ah! – Ela corou de repente como se tivesse feito algo errado. - Desculpe... Eu... Meu nome é... Hinata.

- Eu sei quem você é. – Ele disse, achando graça. – Eu sou Naruto. – Apresentou-se.

Ele se olhou, retirou a camisa manchada de sangue e em um súbito movimento colocou Hinata em suas costas, como se ela o cavalgasse.

- Vamos, levo-lhe pra casa! – Ela segurou em seu pescoço, timidamente.

Ele aspirou o cheiro dela de olhos fechado, apreciando-o.

Correu, pulando de telhado em telhado, sem saber que era observado por seu curioso amigo. Talvez não soubesse o que estava fazendo, talvez fosse perigoso demais confrontar-se diretamente com essa maldição, mas ele não se importava, estava feliz.

Pra falar a verdade, ele estava começando a gostar dessa maldição.


End file.
